counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle, or Night Hawk .50c, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Desert Eagle is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. It is chambered with .50 Action Express which makes it able to deal high amounts of damage. It is the most powerful handgun in the Counter-Strike Series. For this reason, the Desert Eagle is one of the most popular and widely used weapons in the Counter-Strike games. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $800 as opposed to $650 Properties The Desert Eagle is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The Desert Eagle is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Extremely powerful *Very accurate *Cheap *Fast reload Disadvantages *Very, very small magazine size (7 rounds) *Slow rate of fire *High spread and recoil, especially when on the move Gameplay Tactics *This weapon is cheap, so it can be bought during the pistol round. However, this means the player cannot buy a defusal kit, should they be playing Counter-Terrorist on a "de_" map. Player also cannot buy Kevlar vest if the money setting is at 800. *2-3 shot bursts should be used at close range. *Long range shots require the user to crouch. *This pistol may be a good choice for users with very good aim, as a headshot means death even while wearing the helmet. *This weapon has a good effective range, so it may be an ideal sidearm for player equipped with shotguns or SMGs. *This weapon is a good backup for snipers due to its high damage. Use the sniper rifle for long range engagements and switch to this weapon if an enemy gets too close. *If the enemy is not aware of you, go for headshots. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its user at close range. *Rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. *The Desert Eagle's low magazine size means that the user is forced to reload regularly *Strike the user with two or more teammates. *Depending on how close you are and if there are any nearby enemies, it may actually be a good idea to rush with a knife to the position of the Desert Eagle user when that player is reloading. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The Desert Eagle in the Counter-Strike games comes in two finishes: Black (used only in Deleted Scenes) and chrome silver (used in all other games), the sound is a slightly different, too. In Global Offensive, the Desert Eagle instead has a dust-color shiny finish. *The Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike is based on the IMI/Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50AE. However, the version depicted has slits in the barrel (known as a "fluted barrel") that were only used in .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum models of the Mark XIX. The black Desert Eagle from Deleted Scenes lacks the fluted barrel in addition to the slits in the top of a standard Mark XIX barrel. The model in Global Offensive lacks this and has other markings confirming it as a .50 *It is odd that the Desert Eagle is in Counter-Strike, because no police or military forces have (or ever for that matter) used it in any of it's variants/calibers. *Prior to August 10 2012, the Desert Eagle in Global Offensive shared its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, P2000, P250, and Five-SeveN. It also was identical to the others in that it carried no movement speed penalty. Following the August 10 patch to the Beta, the reload animation was slightly changed and the gun is twirled around when drawn like in the older games, and now carries a small movement speed penalty, a first for any pistol in the series. **Reloading animations that are currently in use for Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive are remade pistol animations from the Alpha stages of the game. *The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is re-used from Left 4 Dead 2 (minus the LAM flashlight). *From the older versions of Counter-Strike that used the GoldSrc engine, there was supposed to be a sound .wav file named de_deploy for the Desert Eagle but it was strangely removed. Gallery :Main article: Night Hawk .50c/Gallery External links *Desert Eagle at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons